A Witchy Year
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: The gang heads to Hogwarts! It'll be pretty crazy with all those kids, including an 8-year-old, a reformed shapeshifter, and a formerly evil sorceress. (Find out who all is in the group in the story, no space here.) The whole group is searching for the Heart of Europe. (CHYKNM is hooked up to the Heart of Candracar) NO HARRYXWILL. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing. ON HIATUS


People going to Hogwarts:

Will Vandom- Keeper of the Heart, Quintessence Guardian

Irma Lair- Water Guardian

Taranee Cook- Fire Guardian

Cornelia Hale- Earth Guardian

Hay Lin- Air Guardian

Cassidy Akner- Water Guardian

Halinor Clarkson- Fire Guardian

Yan Lin- Air Guardian

Mira Lin- Air Guardian

Kadma Starlighter- Earth Guardian

Nerissa Crossnic- Quintessence Guardian

Elyon Brown- Heart/Queen of Meridian

Caleb- Right-hand man to above

Matt Olsen- Knight of Earth

Mr. Huggles- Knight of Earth

Napoleon- Knight of Earth

Lillian Hale- Heart/Queen of Earth

Alchemy- Heart of North America

Miranda- Shapeshifter

 **Okay, so in this story, there are Hearts for individual continents and Alchemy is the Heart of North America. Miranda reformed and is joining them on their search, Nerissa reformed too, and Lillian learned of her powers and uses them, though her Regents became her Knights. I am giving Cassidy the last name Akner because I don't know her canon one. Also, the Heart of Europe is a female Harry Potter character.**

 **Of all of the people Nerissa hurt, Matt has had the hardest time forgiving her and he still doesn't completely trust her.**

 **Also, the old Guardians were united when they were found, so they were thought to be younger then they actually are.**

 **All of them are connected by a mind-link.**

 **Lillian's got some really cool powers. For instance, she can absorb people's knowledge(she's taking college math), create any type of Earth currency, talk to animals(Matt can too) and sense members of her Court.**

 **It's going to become particularly interesting when the goblins meet Lillian, because she gets access to the oldest vault, which hasn't been used since there was last a Queen of Earth, The Vault of Earth. Also, while goblins do not bow to any human, they bow to Lillian and her Court and treat Elyon and the Guardians with respect. This will confuse the wizards, for sure.**

 **In this, Taranee and Halinor can read everyone's minds.**

 **Sorry, long author's note.**

Chapter One

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Order Meeting

"What do you mean there are seventeen transfer students from America coming?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Dumbledore said, "They were mostly discovered late, though one is eight and has immense power. She needs to be trained. They all do."

"And they're coming here?" questioned Sirius.

"Yes. Minerva and Alastor are fetching them."

"Seventeen." mumbled Mrs. Weasley.

The whole group was staring at the two who'd been sent to get them for "Hogwarts."

"So, this 'Hogwarts', it's a school of magic?" asked Elyon.

"Yes. Now come on, it's not safe to stand about discussing it." snapped the man.

"We are not going anywhere unless you tell us more about this place." snapped Kadma right back.

"You have magic, and you need to be trained." said the woman severely.

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Look, just come with us and everything will be nice and easy, try to refuse and this might get rough." threatened the man.

"Did you just threaten us?" asked Elyon, lifting her chin and staring him down. If it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to blow her cover she would have magically changed into her Meridian dress and crown.

"Just come on." growled the man. It was becoming clear that he couldn't magically kidnap all of them. **(I mean, seventeen people? Dumbledore shoulda sent more representatives.)**

"Wait," Lillian said suddenly, "This school is called Hogwarts?"

"Yes." answered the woman.

Lillian looked at the others. " _The Heart of Europe goes to Hogwarts. We need to find them."_

" _Yes, we do."_ Alchemy responded.

" _Then let's go!"_ Irma thought excitedly.

Will spoke. "Alright, say we wanted to go. Where is it?"

"It is in Scotland." answered the woman.

"Scotland?!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"What about our families?" Matt questioned.

"They must be informed that you are witches and wizards." the woman said stiffly.

Hay Lin started snickering hysterically.

Lillian tipped her head to one side. "Am I even old enough to go?"

"Typically, no, but you are so powerful magically that you need to be trained. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor."

"Let's go already, tell the families, and get them to Grimmauld Place." growled the man.

"Yes, Alastor. Shall we, then?" McGonagall said.

A number of loud _cracks_ sounded outside Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, there they are now. Go let them in, then, Molly." Dumbledore said. Mrs. Weasley got up and hurried to the door.

Outside, the whole group was waiting, nervous.

"I cannot believe this is happening." muttered Caleb.

The door opened, to show a plump redheaded woman. She smiled at them kindly. "Come in, please. I'm Mrs. Weasley."

Everyone followed her in, hesitating at the sight of the dark and gloomy house, which reminded some of them of Phobos' palace.

" _Yeah, not gonna sleep well tonight._ " Will commented.

"Right in here, it's almost dinner. You can meet the others." Mrs. Weasley said, shooting a look over the cluster of nervous faces.

One girl, with short red hair, kept eyeing the troll's leg.

Another girl with long blond braids, was nervously looking at all the snakes.

A girl with round glasses and beaded braids was looking directly at Mrs. Weasley.

Pretty soon introductions had been made and everyone was sitting around the table, eating.

"So," Ron gurgled through a mouthful of food. "You're transferring?"

"Yes." said Elyon.

Ron's eyes moved to Cornelia and stayed there. Caleb glared and put an arm around Cornelia, causing Ron to scowl.

He turned to Harry and whispered, "Hey, mate, which transfer girl do you think I should go for? The blonde's hot…"

Harry frowned. "You should just leave them alone, Ron."

Ron glared at him. "You're _my_ friend, you should help _me_!"

Harry gave him a startled look.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Cornelia was frowning at Ron. It had been awhile since boys at Sheffield had stared at her, after all. They'd met Caleb and then they'd done their best to stop. She was pretty sure they didn't want to cross her boyfriend, with good reason.

Irma and Hay Lin were giggling about something or other, Taranee was looking around at the gloomy kitchen, Will was fiddling with the Heart in her pocket. Halinor was reading Mrs. Weasley's mind and looked kind of sickened. Nerissa was stabbing at her food. Lillian was feeding Napoleon some of her roast beef (Mrs. Weasley kept giving her disapproving looks). Matt was attempting to ignore Mr. Huggles' constant whispered commentary on the other people at the table. Cassidy was snickering over plans to turn Ron's hair pink with Yan Lin and Mira Lin.

Alchemy and Elyon were whispering about the school. Kadma was glaring at everyone who looked at her.

"So, you're from America?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." answered Cornelia, while Elyon, Miranda, and Caleb did their best not to squirm.

"That's lovely! Do you all know each other already then?" questioned Mrs. Weasley. **(I'm American so don't blame me over bad British please.)**

"Yes, Hay Lin and I have been BFF's since, like, forever." Irma answered.

"BFF's?" asked Ginny, wrinkling her nose just slightly.

"Best Friends Forever." explained Elyon. "Cornelia and I are BFF's, we've known each other a long time. Actually, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Alchemy, Matt, and I have been friends a long time."

"Along with Nigel, but he's not here now." Matt commented.

"Well, you are going to love Hogwarts." said Tonks brightly.

Miranda wrinkled her nose and glanced at several snakes. "What's with all the… snakes?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "My parents _loved_ snakes. They were very proud of their Slytherin pureblood heritage."

"Slytherin is one of the Hogwarts Houses." explained Hermione. "Many consider it the house of evil, but it's really the house of ambition and cunning."

"Please," gurgled Ron, "Everyone there is evil."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, you don't like snakes?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

Miranda glared at the table, forcing memories of Cedric from her mind. "No… I hate them." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, poor dear. Did you have a traumatic experience with one?" Mrs. Weasley **(I'm getting sick of typing that, just gonna call her Molly)** fussed.

Miranda stared at her coldly. "You could say that."

"So," Sirius said. "You two are Escanors?"

Elyon and Miranda exchanged a startled look.

"What?" said Elyon. "Is that… important?"

"Oh, the Escanors are an old pureblooded family, but everyone thought they died out."

"Oh."

"Your parents, are they magical?" asked Sirius.

Elyon bit her lip. "I dunno about my biological parents, they died when I was little. I was adopted… But I think they might've been."

"Do you have anything from them?" growled Mad-eye.

Elyon fought down the hysterical urge to laugh and yell, "Yeah, I've got their house, their money, Mom's throne, my _brother_ …"

Instead she lifted her necklace. "This belonged to my mother."

Mad-eye stared at it intently. "It got any magical powers?"

Elyon gave him a startled look. "I don't know. It might. I've never tried anything with it, just worn it." She paused, remembering something she'd read. The jewel had been in her mother's crown, and contained the last vestiges of Weira's power. "I think it augments my own magic. According to Mom- uh my adoptive mother, that is, it contains the last vestiges of my birth mother's self. Her body, mind, and soul."

Everyone gave her a weird look. She shrugged.

"Hair, writings, and breath. Apparently it's some kind of ritual. Hair, for body. Writings, for mind. Breath, for soul." She clammed up.

Everyone stared at her, at least until Tonks caused a distraction by knocking over her goblet. It hit the table with a clatter and everyone started talking again.

Elyon exhaled with relief.

Dinner soon ended and everyone was shepherded to their rooms in order to sleep.

 **I apologize for any impossibility of this.**


End file.
